Spain x Reader Love!
by ASCshadowdragon
Summary: It's Spain's birthday and you have a special surprise for him...and then another...and another...*my first try at rated m*


**Yay! Finally another fanfic! Okay, so me and my friend were talking and Spain's ass seemed to come up. So, this story ended up coming out of my writers block. Just so you know, my friend in kind of a sort of less perverted France...I'm a mix of Prussia, Canada, Greece, and Germany...Soooooo enjoy!**

**I own nothing but this chocolate cup cake!**

**Spain: She wishes she owns us...**

**Me: If I did you might be running from fan girls...**

* * *

As you walked into the house you shared with your boyfriend of three years, you blushed as you looked at the calendar. It was Antonio's birthday today and you prepared a wonderful surprise. You placed the shopping bags on the bed and took out the things you need. The first part of your plan was to keep Antonio from coming upstairs to the bed room, the next part was to make sure you keep him guessing.

You brushed through your (color) hair and put on some make-up. The sexy lingerie went right under your clothes and you went downstairs to prepare dinner. Antonio should be home in an hour and everything had to be ready. Antonio should be blown away by the surprise.

"(name)?" Antonio called from the front door.

"In the kitchen." You answered.

Antonio smiled and walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around your waist. He kissed your cheek and looked down at the tomatoes being cut up for a salad. You were an amazing cook, and your mom always told you that your cooking can get you any man. Turns out, it led you to Antonio in college.

"Mm…do I get a cake?" Antonio asked.

"If you're good, you might get a fresh tomato." You winked.

Antonio purred and kissed your cheek.

Once you had finished cooking, you placed the food on the table and the two of you ate. Antonio told of a man who walked into the restraunt he worked at and had ordered something that was on the menu, but seemed drunk and accidentally poured all the hot sauce on it. He ran to get a pitched of water and then proceeded to dance around screaming that his mouth was on fire. You laughed at that and retreated to the kitchen for a small cake.

It was a small cake that was perfect for just the two of you. Actually, Antonio's friends offered to hold a huge party; but Antonio wanted to spend his birthday with you, though his friends promised to hold a party on the weekend at a bar. As the two of you ate the tomato shaped cake, you smiled and went to wash the dishes.

"Ah, I'll do that." Antonio stood up.

"It's your birthday though." You were inwardly doing flips, this was your chance to get changed and have everything ready!

"You've done so much, thank you." Antonio gave you a deep kiss.

You smiled as he pulled away. "Be good and you get your present." You winked. Before you walked out, you slapped Antonio's ass playfully and swayed your hips as you walked, leaving a blushing Antonio.

Upstairs, you were down to the red and yellow lingerie set and had tied a bow around your neck and a carnation in your hair. You blushed as you heard Antonio begin to walk up the stairs. Antonio pushed open the door and he was instantly given a boner. The way looked made Antonio think you were the sexiest woman alive. To Antonio, you were an angel.

"Can I open my present?" Antonio walked over to the bed and tugged on the bow around your neck.

"Did you finish the dishes?" You narrowed your (color) eyes.

"Si." Antonio crawled onto the bed and began kissing your neck.

"But did you put them away?" You tilted your head.

"Si, mi amor." Antonio reached around you to the clasp of your bra.

"Then I guess you've been a good boy. You can open your present." You smiled and ran a hand through Antonio's wavy chocolate hair.

Antonio unclasped your bra and massaged your breasts, flicking his tongue over your nipple. You shivered and removed his shirt, staring at the perfectly tanned muscles that shivered with the cold. He brought your into a passionate kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. Accepting the invite, you began to palm the bulge in his pants, making him groan into the kiss. His growing erection began to grow to a point where he might cum at the slightest action from you.

"Por favor, oh Dios, te necesito." Antonio murmured against your neck, sucking on a spot that made you moan.

"Okay, you may have me Tonio." You brought him into a kiss and tugged at his pants, that somehow remained on.

Antonio moved to remove his pants, his erection hard and dripping with precum. Your hand traced the underside of Antonio's cock, making Antonio moan and turn to putty in your hands. It got to a point where Antonio pulled your panties off and began to finger your opening. This time you moaned and gripped the bed sheets.

As soon as Antonio thought you were stretched enough, he alined himself at your wet entrance and pushed in. Both of you moaned. This wasn't your first time, but every time was always amazing. You wondered why Antonio never got bored with you. He was a sexy Spanish man, known for his passionate nature and charming smiles. As Antonio waited for you to adjust, you moved your hips, telling him to get on with it.

"Te amo." Antonio kissed you, pulling almost all the way out, and then thrusting back in.

You arched your back and moaned loudly as he struck your spot on the first try. Antonio smiled and kept thrusting, slow and strong.

"An-Antonio…h-harder." You moaned, (color) eyes misted with lust.

Antonio lifted your leg above his shoulder, thrusting into you harder and faster. "You're lovely…" Antonio had a bright flush on his face. "How can you be so beautiful?"

You smiled up at him. "Oh…Antonio." Tears came to your eyes, he kissed them away.

A few more powerful thrusts later, you arched again and reached your end, Antonio followed closely inside you. The two of you panted, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Antonio pulled out slowly, making you shiver, and laid down next to you. You curled next to him and the two of you laid in the afterglow of the passionate sex.

"Did you like your present?" You panted out.

"It was maravilloso." Antonio kissed your cheek and then kissed your lips sweetly.

"A friend of mine said you have a perfect ass." You smiled.

"Really? Francis and Gilbert said you have perfect breasts."

"Too bad for them though." You said.

"My ass is yours."

"Maybe you should get a tattoo on your ass saying you're mine."

"Mm…no." Antonio chuckled.

**Five weeks later:**

You walked out of the bathroom for the fourth time the same day. After some thought, you drove yourself to a convenience store to pick up something. Upon coming back, you rushed to the bathroom and opened the box of pregnancy tests. You paced around the small bathroom and looked down at the three plastic sticks. Then, the sign appeared. The dreaded pink plus sign on all three sticks.

"Oh my god." You put a hand on your stomach, looking down. Your (color) hair masking your shock.

The door opened and Antonio's voice called out. "(name)?" He walked around and saw the bathroom door open slightly. "(name)? Are you okay." That's when he saw the pregnancy tests. "Y-you're…"

"I'm pregnant." You whispered.

Antonio took a breath and then wrapped his arms around your shivering form. "It's okay (name), I'm actually happy. You don't have to be sad."

"Y-you're not mad?" You looked up at him sadly.

"Why would I be mad? If I wanted anyone to carry my baby, it needs to be you. It can only be you mi amor." Antonio kissed your forehead. "Do not cry."

"Alright." You smiled.

Nine painful months later you gave birth to a little girl that had Antonio's chocolate brown hair and your (color) eyes. Poor Antonio actually broke a finger from holding onto your hand. Carmela Angela Carriedo. She was a healthy baby who hardly cried and always smiled. She was your angel and you loved her dearly. Antonio spoiled his daughter and gave you plenty of attention. Carmela even stole the hearts of all your friends, she was spoiled ever holiday and birthday. Her first steps and first words came at the same time, she walked towards you and said 'mama'.

"Antonio?" You murmured.

"Si?" He wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Te amo." You kissed him. "And you can say hello to your baby son in eight months." You walked away teasingly.

Antonio blinked a few times before he literally fainted with a smile. Carmela came waddling in and poked her father's cheek and then giggled. "Silly papa!" She patted Antonio's cheeks and waddled away.

* * *

**Please comment! and please give me some pairings so i might do a story on them! i have been having a serious case of writers block...thanks for reading! **


End file.
